Dealing with the Past
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set a few weeks after P3 H2O Phoebe is having nightmares of the Premonition she had at the lake and blames her sisters.  Now she needs to deal with them with some unexpected help
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**This takes place a few weeks after P3 H20**

**

* * *

**Her sisters were not home to hear her startled awakening and for that she was grateful. She looked back on that day not so long ago: 

_"I didn't see what happened!" Sam said with frustration_

_"I know someone who can see anything." Prue said quietly as she discreetly looked at her youngest sister._

_"Woo. Wait a minute." Phoebe says as she walks towards Prue. "You tip toe around the subject of Mom. You deny looking like her. You can't even go to the end of that dock, because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps? And…Now..You want me to relive her last moment? How is that fair?" Phoebe asks her older sister with a bit of anger and more confusion._

_"It's not. None of this is. Mom's death, Sam's guilt, but I'm asking you to help me end it."_

She recalled it like it was yesterday. How could they? How could they ask her to go through that? Especially Prue. She was there; she saw what happened to thier Mother. How could she ask me to go through that? The sister that has no memories. Now the only one that I will ever have will be her final moments.

Phoebe sat on the couch trying to put together what had happened that day. She still could not understand how Prue could ask her to go through that, knowing how horrible it was. It had only been a few weeks since they had vanquished the water demon. Sam was free from his guilt and Prue had dealt with her biggest fear face to face. Piper hadn't said much that day I think she was still in shock to the fact that Mom had also fallen in love with her Whitelighter. All I have now is a repeating imagine that will haunt my dreams forever. This is the one time since we became witches that I wished I hadn't found that stupid book.

---

"Prue you were so checking him out."

"Piper I told you I saw a dress in the window." Prue answered but the slight smile would soon give her away.

"Prue you never could lie to me very well."

"Whatever Pipe." Prue turned to the living room and noticed her baby sister sitting on the couch staring out to the window. She looked over at Piper who had also noticed the somewhat lost look on their sisters' face.

"Hey Pheebs." Prue tried to break her out of her trance.

"Phoebe!" Piper hollered.

"Uh sorry. I didn't hear you come in." It wasn't a complete lie. She had heard the door open and figured it was her sisters so she tuned everything else out.

Prue sat beside her and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey Pheebs. What's up? You look kinda lost."

"I'm ok Prue, I was just thinking."

Piper then also joined her sisters on the couch sitting beside Prue. "Care to share." Piper had noticed that her youngest sister had been kind of distant lately.

"No. I'll work it out."

"Pheebs." Prue said.

Standing up Phoebe just looked at her sister. "I said I'd work it out." She told them a bit harsher then she intended to.

"Ok Pheebs. Don't get all angry at us we were just worried."

"Look I'm sorry. I know it's just something that I want to look after myself." She turned and headed to her room.

Prue and Piper sat on the couch without saying anything further. Piper eventually got up and went to the kitchen to see what she could make or dinner. _What is wrong with her_ she thought.

Prue sat in the living room on the couch thinking the same thing. She knew that something had been bothering Phoebe for a week or two now. She never realized that it was this bad. Or maybe it's something else. She got up and headed to the kitchen after about a half-hour.

"Piper. Can we talk a minute." She asked as she entered the kitchen only to have Piper not move or say anything. "Piper?"

"Sorry Prue."

Prue could hear something in Pipers voice. "Are you ok?" she asked as she pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Onions."

Laughing at her sister. "Oh yeah that would make sense. So can I talk to you for a second while you cook?"

"Sure what's up?" Piper knew where this conversation was going, but she wanted Prue to start it.

"It's Phoebe."

"I figured as much."

"Piper for the past week she has been mopping around her. And now today."

"I know I was wondering myself what was going on."

"I heard her crying last night." Prue said quietly.

"I know. So did I. She's been doing that a lot lately. So what do you think we should do?" Piper asked. She always turned to Prue for things like this. She after all was the oldest. And she always seemed to realize when her sisters need to be left alone or other wise.

"Well I think we should let her be right now. Maybe we should declare tonight a sister night? We all sit down and maybe then we can get to the bottom of this."

"Sound good to me. So who's the lucky one to go up and tell Pheebs before she makes plans for the night?"

"You finish dinner and I'll go into the possible war zone. After all I'm the oldest right?"

"Yep and it's your duty to go into battle first. Just make sure that you remember that tonight."

"Haha." Prue laughed as she made her way upstairs.

--- ----

Phoebe had gone to her room and closed the door behind her. She was sorry that she had snapped at her sisters like that. But they just didn't seem to get it. It was their fault that she felt like this. It was their fault that she kept having these nightmares night after night. And now they seem to be invading her day as well. She pulled the picture of the three of them and Mom off her nightstand. She was just a few weeks old then. Her sisters were looking down on her with so much love. She could tell by the look on her face as well that she loved them. She was starring at Prue. "It's like I knew you were my big sis even then. That you would protect me no matter what. How did we go so wrong?" Looking at her Mothers eyes as she looked down on the newest Halliwell. "I love you Mom."

"Pheebs? Can I come in a second?" Prue asked as she knocked on the door.

"I guess." Phoebe said as she replaced the photo to her nightstand.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Look Phoebe I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok Prue."

"Piper and I were just talking. What do you think to a sister night? I'll pop down to the store and pick us up a bottle of wine. Pipers cooking something that smells like heaven."

"Piper always cooks up heaven." Phoebe gave a small laugh

"Oh there you are. I knew I'd find my Phoebe sooner or later."

"Prue, I don't know about the sister thing. I'm not really in the mood." she looked down at her hands on her bedspread.

"Come on Pheebs. We haven't really spent much time together lately. I'm working, Piper is trying to get the club ready."

"I know Prue I just don't feel like it tonight."

"Ok well Piper said dinner will be ready in about half an hour. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah I wouldn't want to miss out on heaven." Phoebe laughed

"Ok then." Prue got up and kissed Phoebe on the top of her head. "Love you."

Phoebe never replied, as Prue walked out the door. Phoebe didn't know why she never returned the sentiment. No matter how bad things were with her and Prue she always did. But tonight she couldn't.

Prue walked back into the kitchen to find Piper sitting having a coffee. Looking up at her big sister she could tell that her mission was not 100percent successful.

"Well?"

"No luck. She says she not into it tonight."

"Prue I'm really starting to worry."

"You wait I have a sure fire way to get her down here tonight."

Raising her eyebrow at her older sister, "Oh how?"

"We laugh and have a great time and she'll eventually come down. It always did when she was little."

"Yeah that was because she wanted to come down and we didn't want here too."

"You wait. She'll come. I'm going out to get a bottle of wine. I'll be back in ten."

"See ya."

Phoebe had rolled over on her bad and once again starred at the picture that sat on her table. She had hoped that if she starred at it long enough she would get the answers she wanted. As of yet she was still waiting. As the sleepless nights eventually caught up to her, drifted off to sleep.

Once again to be tormented by the endless nightmare: her mother dying over and over again.

--- ----

Prue had come back with the wine and Piper had dinner out ready to go.

"So where's Pheebs?"

"I don't know. I told her half an hour. I'll go get her."

"No Prue I got this one." Piper said as she started for the stairs. As she approached Phoebes room she wasn't sure what she would say. She knocked on the door and got no answer. At first she didn't think any thing of it.

"Pheebs?"

Again no answer. Piper started to get a bit worried. So she slowly opened the door.. "Pheebs? You ok?" She could see her sister lying on her bed. Only she was not still by any means.

Piper could see her sister tossing and turning as if from a bad dream. Then, before Piper had time to react and make her way to Phoebes bed Phoebe sat bolt up right trying desperately to gasp for air.

"Pheebs you ok?" Piper asked with concern.

All Phoebe could do was shake her head as she continued to try and get air in her lungs.

"Ok Phoebe I got you. Just breathe sweetie." Piper told her sister as she gently rubbed her back.

"Piper?"

"Yeah honey I'm right here. What did you see?" Piper knew that her sister had a premonition but she wasn't prepared for the consequences of the question that she just asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe pulled way from Piper and stood on the other side of the bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Whoa. Phoebe. Relax."

"No I won't relax Piper. What are you doing here?"

"Well if you want to be that way about it. I came to get you for dinner, but seeing as you seem to be all pissy at Prue and I lately, then you know what? Get your own." Piper said as she turned out of her sisters' room. She didn't know Phoebe anymore, she had been like that for awhile now and Piper had had it.

"Piper?"

Turning back to her sister. "No Phoebe. You've been moping around her for weeks. You won't tell us what's bothering you. And don't stand there and tell me it's nothing. I know you Phoebe Halliwell, I know when something is bothering you. And what ever it is this is _BIG_. Both Prue and I hear you crying ever night, and in the morning you act as if nothing happened. We're your sisters and believe it or not we love you. When you hurt we hurt. So it's about time that you faced what ever demons you're fighting on your own and tell us what the hell is going on."

Phoebe just looked at Piper shocked. She hadn't realized that her sisters had heard her every night. Yet they never said anything. "Ok Piper, do you want to know what's going on? Do you really want to know what keeps your baby sisters awake at night? Do you?" Phoebe yelled

Piper just stood there. Then she just nodded. "Yes Phoebe. I do." She answered quietly.

Phoebe was somewhat not prepared for the answer that Piper had given her. But she couldn't stop now.

Prue had been waiting downstairs for Piper and Phoebe to return from upstairs. She too was worried about Phoebe and how she had been so distant lately, and she didn't know what to do to fix it. Every time she approached her sister she would push her away. Suddenly she could hear Piper yelling at Phoebe. Getting off her chair she started upstairs. Piper very rarely yelled at Phoebe, so Prue was going to make her business to find out what was going on. She came in behind Piper just as she had told Phoebe very quietly that she wanted to know what was bothering her.

Phoebe spotted Prue behind Piper. "Oh goody now I want have to repeat this." She said to Prue.

Piper turned and looked at Prue who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you want to know too big sis? Hey? Do you want to know why I've woken up crying every night for the past couple of weeks? Why when during the day I can hardly stay awake because I'm afraid to sleep at night. And then when I do sleep I have the same nightmare over and over again. Do you want to know that it's all your fault?"

The last words stung Prue like no other. She knew something was up but she was not expecting those last words from her sister.

"What no answer? Well let me tell you sisters. Do you remember a few weeks ago? When we vanquished the water demon? Yes the same one that killed Mom. You asked me to see what Sam saw. How could you? Every night I see it over and over again. I feel it over and over again." Phoebe explained to her sisters as she felt herself lose control. She shook with sobs as she told them. "Did you ever think for a second what I would go through after? I have _NO MEMORIES_ of Mom. Now the only one I have is of her death!"

"Pheebs." Prue started but never finished

"No Prue. Not this time. You two knew what I would see and you let me go through with it. I just want to know why? How could you ask me to do that?" she asked.

Both her sisters just stared at her and then the floor. Neither one wanting to say anything. Now they knew.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. You're right I should have never asked you to go through that." Prue finally said "But in some ways we had no choice. That was the only way to see and find out what happened. You have no idea how I felt when I asked you to do that. You're right. I knew what you would see. It was the same as I saw all those years ago. I had no idea that it would have this effect on you. For that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Well that's good Prue, I'm glad you feel sorry for what happened. But it doesn't stop my nightmares now does it?" Phoebe said.

There was silence in the Manor. No one knew what to say to Phoebe.

"I need some air." Phoebe grabbed her coat from her chair and started past her sisters.

"Phoebe! Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"I don't know Prue." She answered her sister. She stopped and then turned around looking at them. Prue was looking back at her with hurt and confusion in her face. Piper was still in her room; she couldn't even look at Phoebe.

"Please, just let me be for awhile. I'll be back." Phoebe told her quietly. And with that she walked down the stairs and out the front door. Not knowing where the night would take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue watched as Phoebe walked down the stairs and stood there even after she heard the door close. A wave of guilt washed over her. She had been the one to ask Phoebe to see what happened that day. And now because of it she was reliving it every day and night. She turned to Piper who was still standing just inside the door. She walked up beside her younger sister and put her arm around her shoulders.

"You ok Piper?" she asked quietly.

"I never said anything." She replied even quieter.

"I don't think she wanted us to. I think she just needed to get it out."

"I don't mean now. I mean that day."

"Piper this is not your fault. I should have never asked her to do that, without letting her know the consequences."

"I should have said something Prue. I stood behind her when she spoke to you. Even after, I just watched. You tried to comfort her after. I just stood there and watched as she went through that."

"Piper don't do this."

Turning to Prue and away from her hug, "Why Prue? Can you tell me that you're not doing the same thing? Can you tell me that you don't feel any guilt to what we made our sister go through?"

"No I can't. But I asked her to do it, not you."

"We were both there Prue, you just came out and asked her. I thought about it." She told Prue as she walked out of Phoebes room and down to her own.

Both sisters forgetting all about the dinner that Piper had made. Even if they did; neither one felt like eating.

* * *

Phoebe walked down the steps of the Manor and stopped at the end of the driveway she turned back to look up at the light that was still on in her room as tears started down her cheeks. So many emotions ran through her she didn't know which ones to believe. Turning back to the street she looked left and right not really knowing where she was going. All she knew then was that she had to get away from the Manor and her sisters. So she started down the street not really heading in any particular direction.

She wondered through the streets passing by old haunts and old memories. She eventually found herself at the top of a hill that overlooked the city. With its green grass all around it was quiet and peaceful, as it should be. She walked through the field picking a few wildflowers along the way. She then headed in a direction and she knew exactly where it would take her. Sitting down on the damp grass she laid the flowers down at the base of the tombstone that stood in front of her.

_Patty Halliwell,_

_Loved and missed dearly_

_By a Mother and three charming daughters._

The dates meant nothing to Phoebe. She knew the day her mother died all to well. As a child she would cry at night missing her motherly touch. Prue had always been there for her whenever that would happen, but it just wasn't the same.

"I miss you Mom." Was all she said as she sat cross-legged in front of her Mother's grave. She soon had her head in her hands as she cried once again for the loss, and now knowing that terrible way that her Mother had died. However it was not that long before she was lying on the ground sleeping next to her Mother.

Phoebe often came to the graveyard to just sit and talk with her Mother. She felt a closeness to her there, as she would talk to her as if she was sitting right beside her.

She woke up several hours later to the splattering of rain on her face. She was actually surprised that she never had her never-ending nightmare. Maybe it was because she was near her Mother. Maybe it was because she had finally told her sisters how she felt, got it off her chest. She stayed lying on the ground, not caring how wet she was getting. Early May showers were never very long anyway she thought.

* * *

Piper came out of her room and started down the hall to her sister's room. She was pretty sure that Phoebe had not come back yet. But her instinct as her sisters made her check the room before she went downstairs. Knocking quietly she opened the door. "Pheebs?"

"She's not back yet." Prue told her worriedly as she came out of the bathroom.

"You check too?"

"Yeah, about ten minuets ago. I'm starting to get worried Piper. It's getting late and the rain is coming down pretty heavy for this time of year."

"She took her jacket, she'll be ok." Piper said quietly.

"Yeah she took her little summer cotton one. She'll be drenched in no time with that."

"So what? Do you want to go find her?"

"I wouldn't even begin to know where to look."

Piper headed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket off the rack. With Prue just watching her. "Come on. I may have good idea where she is."

Prue followed Piper out to the rain as the got into the Jeep she started down the road in search of their sister. "Piper I know we're both worried, but I'm not sure this is such a great idea. She said she wanted some time alone."

"She had her time Prue. She's had almost 4hrs ago. It's past midnight and it's pouring rain."

"So where are we going anyway?" Prue asked.

"You'll see." Piper said as she continued the drive through the driving rain.

With in a half-hour she pulled in front of the graveyard where their Mother lay next to their Grams. As soon as they turned on to the road that the graveyard was on Prue know where they were going.

"Why would she come here in the middle of the night?"

"I remember her telling me once, just before she went to New York, that she used to come here and work out her problems. She could talk to Mom that way. It's her safe haven I think."

"Oh."

They got out of the Jeep and made their way through the headstones. As they approached their Mothers they noticed the fresh flowers, but no Phoebe.

"Ok now what?" Prue asked, now getting more worried.

"Now? I haven't got a clue."

"Well why don't we go back to the Manor and get my car. Two searching is better then one."

"Ok. Maybe she went back home too."

"Let's hope so Piper." Prue said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

* * *

Phoebe had stayed with her Mother nearly an hour just sitting in the rain. She was starting to get a chill, as she was now thoroughly drenched through her light jacket. _'Should have brought a proper jacket.'_ She thought. _'I should head back before they start to freak.'_ Standing up she rested her head for a moment on her Mothers headstone. "I miss you so much Mom. I love you." She turned and headed home.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her sisters again. She said some things that she knew had hurt her sisters, especially Prue. She knew she would have to go back eventually. She was soaked to the bone and had nowhere else to go. Taking a deep breath she made her way slowly to the Manor.

* * *

Piper had driven back the way that she thought Phoebe might walk back. Both her and Prue were really starting to get worried. It wasn't just the fact that it was past midnight, or that it was pouring rain out and their sister didn't exactly have the right clothing for it. It was the fact that they were witches. The Charmed Ones at that. Demons and warlocks were always after them, and right now Phoebe was vulnerable. She didn't have an active power and it was times like this that both her sisters wished that they could trade with her.

"Piper I don't see her anywhere. Are you sure she would go this way?"

"It's the shortest way, but no I'm not sure."

"I don't like it Piper. She has no way to protect herself if a demon attacks her."

"I know Prue. But she's a smart girl, she'll work it out."

Reaching the Manor they had not found Phoebe. They both ran into the Manor hoping that their sister had returned and they had just missed her.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out

"Pheebs?" Prue hollered as she made her way upstairs.

They both looked the house over to no avail. Their sister wasn't home.

"Ok Piper you go north, I'll go south. Keep your cell on and if we find her at all we call the other."

"Ok. I'll take another run past the cemetery too. In case she went a different way."

"I'll take the parks and the high school."

"Ok and if by 2AM we still haven't found her we meet back here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Prue said.

As both the girls started out of the Manor Piper turned to go back in.

"Prue take one of her heavy jackets with ..." Piper never finished her sentence.

--- ----

Phoebe had taken the long way home that night. Of course the only disadvantage to that was it just got her wetter then she was. If that was at all possible. She walked down Prescott St. when she saw Pipers jeep pull into the driveway. _'So they went looking for me did they?'_ she thought. She wasn't very far behind them as they ran up the stairs and into the Manor. She decided to gather her thoughts before going in after them. Sitting on the swing that was off to one side of the front porch she waited for the right time to go in. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, as she tried to fight the weariness around her, when she heard the front door open.

""I'll take the parks and the high school."

She heard Prue say. They were standing just inside the door. First she saw Piper leave the Manor as they agreed that they would be back at the Manor by 2AM with or without their sister. Then she saw Piper turn to go back inside as she spoke again to Prue who was just starting to come out.

It was too late. Piper saw her as she just stopped in mid sentence. As she did Prue came out of the Manor to see what had caught Pipers attention.

"Oh God, Phoebe." Piper said as she came up to the swing and put her arms around her sister.

"Phoebe we were so worried." Prue said as she did the same from the other side.

Phoebe didn't say anything, she just let her sisters hug her. She wanted their hugs, but she wasn't sure yet if she had gotten over her anger at them.

"Come on honey lets get you into some dry clothes." Piper told her.

She just sat there shaking now from the cold. It was May, but it was still quite cool at night. And with her soaking wet she felt it more.

Prue gently lifted her sister, with the help of her powrs, from the swing and carried her in the Manor. "Piper go run a hot bath. She's shaken like a leaf."

Prue hugged Phoebe close to her as Piper ran the bath water. They then got their baby sister out of her wet clothes and helped her into the hot bath.

"Oww. HOT." Phoebe shrieked as she stuck one foot in.

"Come on Pheebs it's not that bad. It just seems like it because you're so cold." Prue told her.

"Ok Phoebe just relax in there and well be right outside if you need anything. Ok?" Piper said with a little hesitation. She didn't want to push her after what had happened earlier that day.

"Yeah." Was the only response that they got.

After about 20minutes Phoebe emerged from the bathroom in her PJ's and went straight over to her room. She knew that her sisters would be up soon to check on her but she still couldn't face them. _'I'll deal with it in the morning.' _she told herself. She walked over to her bed and crawled in, pulling her covers over her. Taking the picture that she was looking at earlier she just held it close to her as she soon fell asleep.

Prue and Piper had sat themselves on the couch so they would hear phoebe if she called to them. However they both knew that there was a very good possibility that she wouldn't. They both could tell that she was still upset with them

"Prue?"

"Yeah Piper?"

Piper waited a minute before saying anything to Prue.

"Were we that wrong to ask her to do that?"

"I don't know Piper. I mean it's our job to vanquish evil. Unfortunately Phoebe was the only one that could see what Mom was going to do. So I guess there is no right or wrong answer."

"Hmm."

Phoebe slept almost peacefully that night. She had no nightmare of her Mothers last moments, but she did have a nightmare of sorts. She saw herself standing on the dock watching as a small boy, that was one of the campers, was pulled under the water. She screamed out to him but it was to late. The water demon had claimed another victim. As she turned around she saw another victim again pulled under the water. This continued until she was standing in front of her Mothers headstone again. Looking just past it to a small garden area Phoebe walked over to the lady that sat with her back to her. She didn't know who it was but for some reason she was drawn in that direction. Sitting down on the bench she never even looked at the lady.

"Hello my sweet.'

Turning Phoebe looked into the eyes of pure love. Love for a child that had to endure so much growing up.

"Mom?"

"Yes Phoebe. Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too Mom."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No. I was at the lake and I saw all those kids get killed by the same demon that you did."

"That was to show you what would have happened if you had not reached out to Sam that day. You were destined to have that vision Phoebe."

"But it hurt so much, it still does. Why would you or anyone want me to see that? It's now the only real memory of you that I have. How is that fair?" Phoebe was starting to get a bit angry at her Mother now.

"It's not honey. I tried to get them to find another way but that was the only one. I wish that I had more time with you. You were. No. You are my baby girl. I was always watching you." Patty just sat there and looked at her baby daughter to say something.

"So that's it then. It was destined?"

"Yes. Most things that you do are. I'm sorry that you had to go through that Phoebe. I saw Prue after I died. How she closed everyone out. She only had eyes for you and Piper. She never let love in again."

"Except for Andy."

"Except for Andy. He still loves her and he watches over you three. But I know that me not being there was especially hard on you."

Phoebe leaned over and cuddled into her Mother. "I love you Mom."

"And I love you too my sweet. I have to go. Don't be mad at your sisters. They were just doing what they thought was right at the time. They love you so much. Especially Prue."

"I won't." Hugging her Mother once more and then she was gone leaving Phoebe sitting on the bench alone.

* * *

Piper had made her way to the bathroom to check on Phoebe. She was somewhat surprised to find her not there. Heading to her sisters' room she quietly opened the door.

"Pheebs?" Getting no answer she entered the room. Only to find Phoebe curled up in a ball fast asleep. Piper however did notice what Phoebe was clutching in her arms.

"Oh Pheebs. I'm sorry."


	4. The End

Piper was downstairs making waffles when Prue entered the kitchen.

"Morning Piper." Prue said quietly

"Morning Prue. How'd you sleep?"

"Not very good. I kept thinking of the things that Phoebe said to me yesterday. You?"

"Same."

"So what happens now?"

"Guess we wait for her to come down and then we deal with this once and for all."

"Ok. I just wish there were some way to get her to have more happy memories. Like the ones we have." Prue thought out loud as she sat at the table.

"Well short of casting a spell I don't think there is. Besides that has personal gain written ALL over it." Piper said as she went back to cooking breakfast

"What has personal gain written over it?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey you. We thought after last night you'd still be sleeping." Prue told her.

"No I'm ok."

"So, I don't want to push you Phoebe, do you wanna talk about yesterday?" Piper asked carefully. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"No."

"Oh. Ok." Piper replied somewhat disappointed.

"Right now I just want some of your waffles." Phoebe told her with a slight smile. "Then we can talk about it."

"Well ok then." Piper said as she dished out the waffles that she had made.

--- ----

Prue and Piper had cleaned up the kitchen and were sitting waiting for their baby sister to join them in the living room. They sat on the couch drinking their coffee, they both knew not to push Phoebe so they waited until she was ready to come to them.

Phoebe walked down the stairs wrapped up in her favorite quilt. In the middle of it was her baby blanket, the one that she had been wrapped in when she was born. The one that her mother made her; the rest was done by Grams. She had made a quilt using all the girls' baby blankets. With the blanket in the middle she made the quilt around it.

She came into the living room and stood looking at her sisters.

"You still cold honey?" Prue asked with concern. She hated it when her sisters got sick, especially Phoebe.

"I'll live." Phoebe answered quietly.

"Come here." Prue motioned for Phoebe to join them on the couch. A gesture that Phoebe reluctantly took.

"Guys about yesterday."

"Phoebe can we say something first?" Piper suggested.

Looking to her middle sister Phoebe didn't say anything.

Prue and Piper shared a look.

"Phoebe we're sorry that we asked you to go through that. It was wrong of us. Especially me. I was there. I knew what you would see the minute that you touched Sam." Prue started

"Prue it's ok. Really."

"No Phoebe it's not." Piper added. "I stood by knowing what you would see as well. We had no right to ask you to do that. It should have been your choice."

"It was. I know what I was getting into, but I understand better. If you hadn't said something that day Prue I still would have done it. Someone else would have suggested it. Be it Piper, Leo and even Sam."

"Phoebe you don't know that." Piper told her.

"Yes. I do. I was destined to go down that road. No matter how painful it was."

"Phoebe you don't know that." Prue repeated what Piper was trying to tell thier sister

"Yes I do. I had a dream last night. I kept seeing these kids get sucked under the lake by the same demon. Then I sat and had a long talk with Mom."

"Mom?" Prue asked

"Yeah. It was great. She told me that I was destined to see what I saw. She told me that it wasn't fair that I should only see the bad memories of her. But apparently there was no other way. Or it would have just kept on killing."

"Wow Pheebs." Was the only thing that either sister could say.

"So Prue I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault." Phoebe told her as she cuddled into her big sisters.

Prue responded by pulling Phoebe close to her. "It's ok baby. I still should have never asked you to face that."

They sat there the three of them just cuddling into each other. And trying to get Phoebe warm. She was still shaking a bit from her ordeal the night before. Phoebe had almost drifted off to sleep in Prues arms when they heard a noise coming from the attic.

"Ok what was that?" Piper asked a little on edge.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Prue told her. "You coming Pheebs?"

"Right behind you."

"Can't we ever have a nice quiet morning like everyone else on the block?" Piper complained.

"That would be boring Piper." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah. Well sometimes boring would be good. We were having a sister moment down there."

"Yeah well I guess evil doesn't like it when we bond like that." Prue suggested as they approached the attic door.

They stood outside the door ready to freeze, kick and throw whomever maybe in there. Opening the door they found the attic empty.

"Ok I heard that noise from up here." Phoebe said as she looked at Piper.

"Don't look at me. I heard it too." Piper said

"Ok then where or what was it?" Prue asked

Suddenly the book started to flip its pages.

"You know, I really hate it when it does that." Piper said as they walked over to the BOS.

"Yeah well join the club." Prue added.

They stood in front of the BOS and waited for it to stop. Reading down on the page that was in front of them Prue and Piper looked at each other.

"Don't look at me I didn't write it." Piper said defensively.

"Well I didn't. I just suggested it." Prue said as she read the page again

They both turned to Phoebe who was staring at the page in front of her.

"What? I didn't do it." She said holding hands up in defense.

In front of them was a 'Lost Time' Spell. It was to be used to help a person regain memories that they could not remember. It was just the kind of spell that Prue and Piper had been discussing earlier that morning.

"So are we suppose to try this?" Piper asked

"And why did we never notice it before?" Prue asked

"I think we should try it." Phoebe suggested. "I have a feeling it's from Mom."

Prue and Piper looked at her with suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that. Look." Phoebe said pointing to the very end of the spell.

_'To my darling baby girl. May this give you the memories that you crave so much. Always remember that I'm watching out for you, and that I love you with all my heart.'_

_Love Mom._

Agreeing to try the spell they went through the house getting the desired ingredients for the potion. Meeting back in the attic they mixed the potion together.

Handing the potion to Phoebe, Prue and Piper each place a hand on Phoebe head as they said the spell.

_Memories that are lost;_

_Now please return._

_Let our sister see_

_It is now her turn._

_To see a loved one,_

_As when they were here_

_Let her see through the eyes of a tear._

Phoebe suddenly started to fall as her sisters caught her before she hit the floor. Gently they placed her on the old bed in the attic as they watched her in a sleep state.

Phoebe relived all the moments as if they happened right then and there. She saw her Mother through the eyes of the toddler that she was, yet this time she would keep them. The days in the park when it was just the two of them, Mother and Daughter sitting on the blanket. Her baths and her bed time bottles. Everything was crystal clear. Her sisters playing with her, with thier Mother looking down so proud of all three of her daughters. Then she saw her big sister with a sad look telling her that she was Phoebes Mother now. That Mommy wasn't coming back. She whipped away the tear from her big sisters face as she reached out with her little arms and wrapped them around her neck. She didn't understand then what Prue was telling her, but she did now. As a tear rolled down the sleeping Phoebes cheek. Then she saw the angel that had come to visit her that night. Only it wasn't an angel. It was her Mother tucking her in one last time.

_"I love you baby girl. And I will always watch out for you from heaven. Always know that I am here in your heart."_ She told her baby as she lightly touched her heart. And then in a soft glow she was gone.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes to find her sisters sitting beside her. Slowly sitting up she pulled Prue into a hug. "I love you Mum."

Prue looked over at Piper a bit confused. What had happened to Phoebe in her dream state? Piper just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pheebs, sweetie. What did you see?" Prue asked her sister

"Everything." She told them. then she told them everything that she did see. Right up to when Prue had told her that she would be her mother now. Then she told them about her angel tucking her in.

"I remember that." Piper said quietly.

"So do I." Prue added. "I guess she paid all of us a visit that night."

"So Phoebe know you have more memories than you could possibly wish for." Piper told her.

"Yeah, and they are all wonderful." She said with a smile.

"So what do we say. I declare today, May the 14th, a sister day. Now and forever." Prue echoed out throughout the attic.

"I second that motion," Piper declared

Achoo. " I third it." Phoebe added.

Both Prue and Piper turned to Phoebe. Pointing towards the attic door.

"Bed!" they both said

"Uh guys. I'm fi..fi..Achoo. fine."

"NOW!" they echoed.

"OK. I'm going" Phoebe replied as she headed out the door.

She would be ok. As she crawled into bed her sisters tucked her in to get warm. She had learned that her power were used for good and not just to show her terrible and sad things. This whole witch thing would take awhile for all of them to get used to. There had been words of anger and confusion the night before, but in the end they had realized their true purpose in the world. To protect the innocent; no matter what the cost. But that as sisters they would grow together. Caring for each other. In the end she had the best memories that anyone could ask for; the memories of a toddler. Relishing in the times with her Mother and the two best sisters in the world.


End file.
